beauty_and_the_beastfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vincent Keller
Vincent Keller ist eine Übernatürliche "Bestie"die seit mehreren Jahren auf der Flucht vor einer mächtigen Organisation namens Muirfield ist. Früheres Leben Über Vincents früheres Leben ist bisher wenig bekannt, außer das er zwei ältere Brüder namens William und Daniel Keller hatte. Außerdem hat Vincent noch 2 Gute Freunde aus Kindertagen namens J.T. Forbes und Alex Salter die 3 blieben sehr lange befreundet, er und J.T waren sogar Mitbewohner in der medizinischen Schule. Als Vincents Brüder 2001 beim Anschlag auf die Twin Towers (World Trade Center) ums Leben kamen, hat er seine Medizin Karriere aufgegeben und ging zur Armee. Militär-Karriere Als Vincent der Armee beitrat und nach Afghanistan geht, ist er gezwungen an einem Projekt namens Operation Muirfield teilzunehmen, ihm wurde gesagt, das man ihm zum Schutz Antibiotika, Vitamine und Steroide spritzt. Aber man spritzte ihm ein Serum, entworfen um schnelle genetische Mutationen auszulösen, dieses Serum thumb|302px|Vincent in Afghanistanmachte ihn somit stärker, schneller und leistungsfähiger bzw. besser. Darüber hinaus wurden dadurch auch seine Reflexe und Sinne verstärkt. Allerdings gab es einige unerwartete Folgen, denn immer wenn er wütend wird verwandelt er sich in eine furchterregende Bestie, unfähig seine Aggressionen zu kontrollieren. Als man dann herausfand was für Folgen dieses Experiment für die Männer hatte, sollten diese umgehend beseitigt werden, als Vincent all das klar wurde suchte er Vanessa Chandler auf , eine Ärztin die ebenfalls an den Experimenten beteiligt war. Allerdings ist diese in einen heftigen Streit mit einem "Oberst" verwickelt als Vincent sie fand, der "Oberst" wird schnell gewalttätig, aber Vincent schafft es Vanessa zu retten wobei ihm der "Oberst" eine Narbe an seiner rechten Wange verpasste. Wenig später flieht Vincent aus Afghanistan und kehrt in die Staaten zurück wo er dann seinen Tod vortäuscht, denn alle sowie das Militär glaubten das er bei einem feindlichen Feuer während eines Einsatzes in Afghanistan getötet wurde. Staffel 1 Als Vincent abends spazieren ging, hörte er wie eine Frau zusammenbrach er folgte dem Geräusch bis in ein Hotel, wo er sie dann zusammengebrochen im Bad fand. Als er Ashley Webster helfen wollte konnte er aufgrund seines guten Geruchssinnes herausfinden, das sie vergiftet wurde. Vincent hatte versucht sie wiederzubeleben doch dies klappte nicht, dadurch wurden zahlreiche Fingerabdrücke von ihm hinterlassen. Man war in der Lage die Fingerabdrücke zu identifizieren und gab sie dann dem NYPD. Als Cat die Fingerabdrücke durch die Datenbank jagte, fand sie heraus das es sich um Vincent Kellers Abdrücke handelte und dieser tot sein müsste.[[Datei:Beauty_and_the_Beast_Vincent_Staffel_1.jpg|thumb|292px|Vincent]]thumb|292px| Catherine Chandler thumb|292px| Catherine Chandler thumb|292px| Catherine Chandler Einige Zeit später wollte Cat sich mit einem vermeindlichem FBI-Agenten verabreden, weil dieser angeblich neue Hinweise zum Mordfall hatte, doch dieser hatte andere Absichten und wollte sie töten indem er CatherineCatherine auf die U-Bahn Gleise stieß. Als der Mann dann eine Waffe auf sie richtete tauchte Vincent auf und tötete den Mann. Danach flüchtete Vincent in die U-Bahn Tunnel und Cat folgte ihm. Als plötzlich eine U-Bahn kam und diese Catherine beinahe erfasste wurde sie von Vincent gerettet, und fand heraus, das er doch noch am leben ist. Wenig später im Lagerhaus erzählt er Cat von seinem Geheimnis. Galerie Früher Beauty and the Beast Vincent Keller (Früher).jpg 439px-Vincent(supersoldier).jpg VincentNeedle.jpg Staffel Eins beauty-beast3 Vincent Keller.jpg Vincent-Keller-shirtless-beauty-and-the-beast-cw-32629132-560-421 shirtless.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-vincent.jpg vincent shirtless 300 250.jpg BATB Vincent.png Kategorie:Staffel 1